The normal life Righht
by goone
Summary: Marokus mature,kinda.Sangos a trouble making badass, and Kagomes a hates Inuyasha.The gang are in a alternit universe and are punks except for Inuyash who is Marokue Sango and Kagomes enyemy.Other people from the show will make apperances.just a random co
1. Chapter 1

**ok so hope you injoy this it's just a alter univers story about a punk and a prep...just read and review its the least you can do.Oh just wanted to say I'm all for freedom of speech so if you want to say a flame go ahead just don't make it long**

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha **

"Just great! I'm late...again! Stupid alarm decides not to work!" Kagome screamed, running out the door.

((charcter profile:kagome 16)a punk bad ass thats always late every where and is kinda poor))

Kagome went into her class when she thought the teacher wasn't looking. Unfortunatly, Mrs. Hinagaki saw her, "Kagome, do you mind to tell me why your late...again?"

"Um, my...alarm..broke," Kagome, in fact used this excuse every time she was late, even when it wasn't true. Kagome took her seat.

"Late again, huh? Maybe you should by a new clock, oh, what? That's right, you're too poor!" Kagome turned around to see who said that. It was Inuyasha.

((charcter profile: inuyasha 16)a jock that always picks on kagome. very popular.))

Kagome gave him a wierd look,"That's the best you can come up with? That sucked."

"Kagome will you please be quiet!" barked the teacher.

"Oh, shut up." Kagome covered her mouth. She was so sure Inuyasha had said be quiet.

"Go to the office!" the teacher pointed to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Kagome walked out the door and down the hall. When she got to the office door, she saw Sango. Kagome sat down beside her.

"Once again we're in this hell hole!" sighed Sango.

((charcter profile:sango 16)kagz best friend. also punk and always absent minded. she gets in more trouble then

kagome.))

"Soooo... what did you do this time, Sango." Kagome was staring at the floor.

"The teacher was hounding me about my grades, I told her she needs to learn to teach, she said I should listen, so I pretty much told her to drop dead and rot in hell." Kagome laughed. "What about you, Kagz?"

"It was that damn Inuyasha. He was going off on me, so I yelled at him. The teacher barked somthing and I thought it was him, so I told her to shut up."

"That's not so bad," said Sango with a disappointed look.

"Well, tell that to that bitch." Just then, Sango was called into the office. Sango gave a wave and walked into the office.Kagome heard Sango yell _This is bullshit.The whole office looked._5 minutes later, Sango walked out the door.

"He said to call you in," Sango was pointing at the door. Kagz looked at the principal's door, then Sango and they both laughed. She stood up, brushed herself off and Sango and Kagz ran out the door and left the school. When they got halfway to Sango's house they met up with Miroku who was sitting on a stone smoking a cigarette.

((charcter profile:miroku 17)a skater who is sangos bf.normally up for anything.))

"What took you guys so long?" said Miroku, as he handed Kagz his cigarette and gave Sango a kiss.

"How did you know we'd skip class?" asked Kagz as she passed Sango the cigarette.

"Don't you guys always? Anyway, I thought we could go to my house today. I got some of the good stuff." Miroku had his arm around Sango. "Sure, but let's save the stuff for Kikyo's party." Right after Kagz said this, Sam walked up.

((charcter profile:sam 17) a carefree punk.always makes up the pranks.she lives in between sangos and kags house.was the first to call kagome kags in the group.she has long blue hair and green eyes and a short temper))

"You knew we'd skip class too." Sango was surprised this time.

"You guys act like this is the first time we've done this anyway I was going to skip if you guys didn't anyhows. I just want out of this dam uniform."

"Well since we're all here can we go now" Miroku was getting very impatient.

AT SAMS HOUSE

The group was sitting on the couch ."Ok thats much better." Sam walked out in a half shirt that was black with a red cross in the center and black baggy pants with blue lining."Sure beats those damn pink uniforms, where to now?"

"Lets just walk around" Kagome stood up and headed outside and the rest follwed. They got half way down the street when they saw that Inuyasha was coming there way.

"Goddamnit what, Is he following me?" Kagome threw her hands up in the air.

"What? Isn't the office home enough for you," Inuyasha gave a laugh.

"Oh chill it dog breath" said Sam calmly.

"Go rot in a hole" Kagome and Sango said this together. Inuyasha laughed and walked away. Kagome's heart stopped something about the way he looked in the sun made him well...cute, "no I must be ill thats sick" thought Kagome.

"Come on Kags or we'll leave you behind" Miroku's words brought her back to reality.

**OK so there you go now will you guys pleas review i think if your going to read a story at least tell them what you tink of it good or bad.**

**Ja ne**


	2. the party

**Hi guys welcome back.The end of this story is where it gets really funny as my friends have told me so enjoy.**

**Oh and I don't think I said this but I really don't mind flames because how am I supposed to know when my storys suck if no one telles me.just don;t make them long**

Kagome was at her house waching her little brother Sota when the phone rang.Sota picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is you'r sis there it's Maroku?" Sota put down the phone, "Kagome your boy friend is on the phone!" he yelled Kagome walked out of her room with a towl around her head still from the shower she took not to long ago, "Sota how many times do I have to tell he's Sango's boyfriend!" Kagome was calmer then Sota would expect.

"Hi Maroku whats up?" Kagome turned on the t.v., porno was on, "What the fuck? What is my dad watching?"

"Anyway," continued Maroku, "What time is Kikyos party?I forgot and I don't think I can go,"

"Why wouldn't you be able to go?" Kakome now had a popsicle.

"My moms making me go to a stupid _what do you want to do in the future_ symanare at a certan time," Maroku said the name in a deep annoyed voice, Kagome started to laugh, "Well it starts at 7 and ends depending when her parents get home and how fast you can run or you'll be partying at the police office."

"Her mom wound't really call the cops on a party at thier house?"

"How do you think koga got thrown into juvie," Kagome got up and threw her popsicle away, "So can you go or not?"

"I'm going i'll just leave before my parents notice," Kagome started, "And don't worrie I'll bring the stuff,by."

"By," Kagome heard a click on the other line and hung up too.Kagome looked at the clock, it was 6, "Ok so mom will be home in ten and then I have to meet Songo,Sam and Maroku at the rock.Kagome started to get ready.She put on her makeup and got dressed and was done right on time but her mom was still not there, "Where the heck is she, shes 10 mins late," just then Kagome's mom walked in to the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kagome ran out the door and down the road, 'Why do I always have to be the late one in the group,'thought Kagome as she halled ass down the street "Sorry im late my mom was late,"

"Well now we know who you get your lateness from," Maroku was looking threw his pockets.

"Ya ya I know, anyway what are you looking for and where is Songo and Sam I'm the late one in this group?" Kagome was looking around.

"Well I was looking for this and Sango said she'll be a little late and she'd meet us there and so did Sam," Maroku pulled out a big bag of weed, Kagome jumped for joy.

"Well we better get going we'll be late," Kagome and Maroku started to walk down the road.

AHHHH!" Kagome took off runing and triped over a rock she looked up to see who had grabed her shoulder. she looked behind her to see Kikyo

((Character profile:Kikyo,16))She's dresses prep but acts punk.Dated Inuyasha but kicked him in the balls and dumped him.

"What are you doing here don't you have a party to go to?" Asked Kagome as she fixed her hair.

"Whats the sence of that when i'm not with my friends"Kikyo had her arms around Kagome and Maroku.

"Soul stealing bitch," mumbled Maroku under his breath.He didn't like Kikyo and only Sango an Kagome new.

"What?" said Kikyo with a confuesd look.

"O nothing,come on are we just going to stand here or party," once again they where heading down the road and got to the party which was bumping.Miroku picked up a Dr.Pepper out of the icebox which loke always he was standin next to, "Hey Maroku," Maroku turned around and was kissed by Sango, "Did you miss me?" Sango reached down for Marokus Dr. pepper.

He pulled it behind him and gave her a dirty look "Id do anything for love but I won't do that,"Maroku still had the soda behind him.

"I dout that," said Sango saductively as she went in for a deep kiss and while he was off gaurd she grabed the soda and started to run, "HEY!" Maroku chased after her.Kagome laughed till she noticed she was alone.

"AWW man," Kagome grabed a soda and walked out on the pourch.She stared at the stares for a minute. "Well I guesse I better find the love buddys," Said Kagome to herself.

"No need for that they grabed a room," Kagome turned around to see the scum bag Inuyasha. "What do you want I don't have time for you and I won't take your crap any more," Kagome was tense once again her heart stoped but she hid the fellings, "O yeah what are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha moved closer just to tempt her, "You asked for it," Kagome threw her soda and hit him between the eyes, then she ran up to him and punched him in the stomace but she didn't stop there she kicked him in the balls and spit on him, "Sit, boy," Kagome sounded so evil.Just then Sam walked in steping over Inuyasha and gave him a kick in the gut while she was at it.

"Nicce," Sam looked around. "Where is Sango an-, Oh never mind." Naoko walked in behind Sam.

((charecter profile:Naoko 16))really hyper but get on her bad side and all hell will break loose,she might even throw a potatoe at you.

"O hi Naoko where did you come from," then Sango,Maroku,and Kikyo came out on the pourch, "We can get rid of that," Kikyo pushed Inuyashas limp body in the bushes with her foot real casuale like. "Hey I say we ditch this party and go smoke some pot," said Kagome as she walked out of the pourch and down the road to the rock, a few min later they where all stone off thier asses.

"Hey guys," said Samchuckling befor everyother wordas she looked at her fingers, "Why do they call them fingers, i mean they never fing..Oh there they go."

"Hey baby how you doing?" said Naoko Chanler style from friendsas she looked at a light pole.

"Naoko how many times do I have to tell you thats not your boyfriend...its mine," Sam slaped Naoko.

"Hey guys I have an idea," Kikyo took another puff and passed it to Maroku.

"No wait dude,I know...what your going, to say.Your going to say lets run through the party naked, right?" Maroku looked at Kikyo. Kikyo thought for a min, "O my gosh your a pshycye(sp). So the group took off thier cloths and ran to the party.Inuyasha woke up just in time to be kicked in the head by a naked stoned and even no I forgot to put it dunk Kagome.

**So whats the morarle of this story, don't go to a soul stealing I mean Kikyos party...ok ok don't do drugs no one wants to see your fat ass..kidding kidding.So heres another deal my storys won't always be funny because some of them will have a plot and not just random o and stay tone because some one might hook up maby it'll be gay or unexpected. and I'm baging you to review you can even tell me it sucks monkey ass if you want.**

**ja ne**


End file.
